Something to Protect
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Do you have something to protect? A Sesshoumaru and Sango OneShot


I decided to write this after watching a beautifully done AMV about Sesshoumaru and Sango created by uronerose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it would probably have more drama in it and focus alot more on Sango and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

The smooth surface of a small pond surrounded by a grove lit only by soft shine of the pale half moon, the only sounds that carried throughout the trees were the occasionally hoot of an owl and rustle of a nocturnal animal through the bushes. The glass like surface of the pond was broken by a ripple making its way across the pond. A light splashing could now be heard at the edge of the pond. A dark haired girl could be seen crouching at the edge of the pond, her fingers dipping below the cool water surface twiddling her fingers.

"Rin."

The girl looked up, pausing in her actions, towards the tall humanoid figure towering above her. She did not cower however, merely smiling and patting the grass besides her hoping he would take her up on the offer and sit. Much to her pleasure, the humanoid crouched beside her before settling into a sitting position. Rin resumed her actions, continuing to play in the water while golden eyes watched her. Those same eyes looked down at the pond; his hand reached out and skimmed over the water pausing momentarily.

Rin looked towards the demon that she looked up to so much and couldn't repressed a gentle smile that crossed her lips. Feeling the human's eyes pond him, the demon's own eyes glanced upon her through the corner of his sockets. Her smile seemed to grow though her guardian made no expression of acknowledgement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru looked away from Rin once more. Falling upon the water surface of which he still touched. For some reason unbeknownst to him, a voice resounded throughout his mind, the familiar deep tone of his father.

"Do you have something to protect?"

A dark haired woman ran her fingers over the skin of her arm. The woman's form was surrounded by the water of a lake. The lake surrounded by large forms of rocks with a few trees. A special wash provided to her by a friend. The ends of her dark hair were wet causing them to curl just a bit. Her motions in the water pushing her hair around her like an ebony curtain. Soon she stopped her motions, settling on a rock allowing her to relax for once in her intense adventure. The smooth water surface, illuminated by the moon's light making it look more breath taking than usual. Suddenly her brown eyes looked to her right, ripples, seemingly out of nowhere, pushed against her figure. The brown eyed woman lifted her hand from the water; hesitate for some unknown reason before she reached out, fingers gently touching the water's surface.

A face flashed before her eyes in an instant. That familiar pale face, unique markings and flowing silver hair, though these are all features one would notice first of this face it was his eyes that captured this woman most. She gasped, feeling some type of connection through the water.

"Sango-chan, are you finished?"

Sango looked towards the source of the voice, retracting her hand bring it towards her chest. Sango looked back towards the water with a slight frown.

"Coming Kagome-chan."

Sesshoumaru lifted his fingers from the water's surface. He looked at his fingers for a moment; it felt as though they had been brushed by something, something much deeper than what seemed capable of anything of the norm. The rustling of grass caused him to look towards his side, his familiar green assistant looking up at him curiously.

"Sesshoumaru-same is there something on your mind?" Jake asked.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, looking back at his hand for a moment longer before settling it into his lap.

"Are you ready to eat, Sango-chan?"

Sango gave the younger female a weak smile. She shook her head, standing from beneath the tree's shade that they had situated themselves under.

"I think I'm going for a walk."

"More for me then," Inuyasha murmured.

"Inuyasha!"

Sango smiled to herself, she watched Kagome and Inuyasha's interaction with one another for a moment. It was so obvious of their feelings for one another, even with their bickering and threats. The demon exterminator and begun walking across the vast green field that spread for miles, it was all so peaceful. One would never except that demons roamed the land. The dark haired woman finally sat, folding her legs under her body and resting her hand on the soft grass. The grass beside her rustled with the movements of Kiara, who had followed Sango from the beginning, now took this moment to climb upon her master's lap. Sango giggled softly, a hand coming up and rubbing the demon cat between the ears. While her eyes seemed to be upon the scenery in reality she was taking in nothing. Her mind was wandering, not aimlessly but on a specific someone, a demon. Sesshoumaru's face came to mind, those cold eyes looking at her and the others in the group as though they were mere insects.

"But he's really not cold at all, is he Kiara?" Sango asked out loud despite knowing that the cat would have no idea what she was speaking off.

No, Sesshoumaru wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be. There was evidence in this. If Sesshoumaru was the cold, fearsome demon he claimed to be then a little girl would not be following him. He wouldn't protect that little girl and treat her as though his own pup. Then there were the times between them.

A time when they had one into one another, both following a tip of Naraku's whereabouts that lead to nothing but another dead end. Inuyasha had, of course, been ready to fight his older brother. Sesshoumaru, however, had no interest in Inuyasha at the time. This was a time when he was not after the great sword his brother possessed, that would be saved for another time. As Sesshoumaru was making his leave, their eyes had met. The connection and knowing between them almost couldn't be masked. Sango had looked away eventually though and while Sesshoumaru had continued to stare at her moments he was discreet about it eventually disappearing into the forest.

Sango couldn't help but smile sadly. This thing between them could never be out in the opening. They could never be like Inuyasha and Kagome, or her father and mother. They could never hold hands in the bright of day, or share a kiss without fear of someone or something. Sango lifted her hand off the ground, covering her face with it. Why wasn't she allowed this happiness?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look at these flowers!" Rin waved the bundle she had collected in the air.

"Rin, don't go so fast!" Jaken complained, chasing after the young girl.

Sesshoumaru chose to nod in acknowledgement rather than express anything else. His form was shaded by the leaves of the tree he sat under. His mind, like always it seemed, was on something else, someone else. The human's face seemed to pass through his mind, repeated with no end in sight, which, much to his disgust, he did not seem to mind.

The field of flowers before him reminded him of a memory he had of the human woman. A time when they had manage to actually come together, she had been so joyful like a small child, running ahead of him then looking back and smiling while he calmly followed after her. A bundle of flowers in her hand, the bundle that he had given her after Rin had given them to him despite him having no use for them. Sango had mistakenly thought he had got them specifically for her, he did not see a point in correcting her assumptions. Watching her, he couldn't help but think of how easily pleased she was, or how contagious her smile was causing him to almost give and follow.

Sango hand slid away from her face. The ends of her lips curling up into a small smile as the memory replayed in her mind as well. She settled her hand back onto the ground only to lift it once more and look down. A flower rested beside her, the same one that had been in the bundle of flowers that Sesshoumaru had given her that day.

Night fell for both parties eventually. Sango had returned to the group, who had decided to rest for the night in that spot. Sango settled into the 'sleeping bag' that Kagome had brought from the future. It wasn't comfortable as a bed but it was more comfortable then anything they would have to sleep on out where they were. The fire burned in the middle, Miroku rested under a tree with Inuyasha on the branch above him. Kagome sleeping in her own bag while Shippou rested beside her. Sango shifted, turning on her back and staring into the sky above lit by a brilliant moon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, who was looking up at him from the pallet set up, she looked at him with a crease in her brow. Sesshoumaru let his guard down, allowing the smallest of smiles to escape from his mask and looked up at the moon.

"Go to sleep, Rin."

Rin obeyed regardless of the little nagging feeling telling her that something was wrong with her father figure. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes reflected the moon. He could not tell Rin is there was something bothering him as he did not know what it was. Yet there it was again, the brief flash of that someone's face before his eyes. The great lord closed his eyes. How could a human female bring him to his knees like this? Humans were lowly as it was and the women were even further beneath that, but Sango…Yes, Sango was different. Stronger than any human male and even some demons, she was a woman far above her pitiful species.

"Do you have something to protect?"

Those words of his father long ago passed through his mind. Those words followed by that face. Did he something to protect? The image of Sango and the bundle of flowers smiling at him flashed before him. Someone to protect…Sesshoumaru stood abruptly with his exceptionally fast movements he disappeared into the woods in a matter of minutes.

Sango awoke with a start sitting up in her sleeping bag. She clutched the bag tightly, looking around the camping area. Everyone was still asleep and the fire had died long ago. The only noise around were the sounds of insects. Yet something woke her up. Sango shuffled out of the sleeping bag, taking one last look around the camp area she wandered off into the woods. Not knowing what to expect.

Her feet led her to a peaceful lake. The smooth surface reflected the light of the moon giving it an unearthly feeling. As beautiful as it was, there was nothing here for her to see. However, the rustle of leaves put her on guard, the small katana she carried with her always hidden was brought forth. Yet it was not used, Sango's eyes widened then began to water.

Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest, brushing back tree branches and leaves, to arrive at the very lake Sango had similarly come too. The two stared at one another. A almost tense silence fell upon them until the human female took it upon herself to break it.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Dropping her weapon, Sango broke into a run towards the demon who merely continued to stare at her. When he was impacted with her body, he tensed, yet feeling her arms wrap around him and her face bury into his chest he relaxed. The demon looked down upon her form a bit surprised by what he saw. She was shaking; her hold on him increasing yet wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do you have something to protect?"

Sesshoumaru continued to watch Sango for a bit until his hand rose and settled upon her head. Being here with her, something in him felt lifted. That feeling within him that he held when he wasn't around her was gone, replaced by something new that caused an odd feeling in his chest. This odd feeling was one that he didn't particularly mind. Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted closed, he lifted his hand from Sango's head only to wrap his arms around her form.

"Do you have something to protect?"

Yes, yes he did.

* * *

REVIEW 


End file.
